


Sometimes

by Levi_Baechou



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Could it be possible for the second and first years to be as gay as the third years? Yes., Eventual Smut, Hinata is a lil dense sometimes, In all the third years points of view, Kageyama is a lil perv sometimes, M/M, Natsu is kags actual best friend, Third Year AU, Tsukki is a lil rebel sometimes, Yamaguchi has become tsukkisitter, angst in like the second chapter whoops, but mostly Kageyama, forgive me god for I have sinned, hinata natsu is a muffin, really gay second and first years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Baechou/pseuds/Levi_Baechou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[I advise you to not read this if you aren't okay with very slow updates. I'm very sorry and I have no excuse but until this fic is finished it will have very slow and odd updates ~baechou]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is the first chapter it would be awesome if you guys could leave some feedback on what you think!  
> Thank you!  
> ~baechou

In the beginning of his first year Kageyama Tobio would never be caught dead looking at Hinata Shouyou with anything but hatred in his eyes.

Yet, there he was, staring at him and all but drooling over the way his ass looked in those gym shorts, and the way his shirt would ride up every time he jumped to spike, or the wa-

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a blue and yellow volleyball collided with the side of his face. He turned with a deadly scowl on his face to see who the culprit was. Tsukishima Kei, obviously. 

He threw the ball back with full force, only to be dodged by the blonde. Tsukishima snickered as he walked over to Kageyama with an amused grin on his face. 

"I was only trying to help you stop eye raping the poor boy before you actually tried to jump him or something," He sat down next to Kageyama and continued. "You should probably stop doing that during practice anyways, unless you want him to notice."

Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima's childhood friend and now boyfriend had walked over after overhearing the conversation. "Oh please Tsukki, Hinata wouldn't notice even if Kageyama went up to him and confessed," Yamaguchi stated jokingly while the blonde boy chuckled and put his arm around him. 

"Ah that must be the reason the King hasn't confessed after having a petty crush on him for the past two years," 

"Shut up Tsukishima! It's only been one and a half years!" He said, defending himself even if he knows a year and a half is barely better than two. "The only reason I haven't said anything to him is because I don't want to fuck up our friendship if he doesn't like me back,"

"Oh come on Tobio, you and I both know that's just a cliché used in movies and books as an excuse to keep the plot going. Even if he didn't like you back, that shrimpy ginger wouldn't know how to wipe his own ass without you and you two would continue your friendship as it is now."  
Tsukishima said glancing at the four on four practice match going on each time he heard a ball slam against the ground. 

"But what if it affects volleyball? I can't let that happen," 

Tsukishima shot a glare at him, "Okay now you're really making up excuses, nothing could ever make you airheads mess up during volleyball. So stop being such a fucking pus-"

Tsukki was cut off by the sharp scream of a first year setter, Akiyama Toshio. All three boys whipped their heads toward the court to see the first year on the ground with a red face and a bloody nose. Hinata rushed to Akiyama's aid, as did Yamaguchi and Yachi while most of the team stared in shock or disappointment at the guilty looking second year wing spiker, Himura Nori.

Akiyama got up, shaking his head and saying he was fine. As he walked to the bleachers the second year yelled, "Walk it off Aki!" , receiving a rude hand gesture from Akiyama as a response. 

Himura acted as if he was hurt by the finger pointed at him, throwing a hand over his heart and turning to Hinata, "You gonna do anything about that captain?!"

"Nah, I mean you did hit a spike to his face."

Tsukki turned to Kageyama "As I was saying-"

The blonde boy was cut off once again by a yell, this one coming from their captain.  
"Kageyama! Get over here we need a setter!"

He ran over to Hinata's side of the court thanking Hinata internally for getting him out of talking to Tsukishima. 'Saved by the yell' he thought and grimaced at his cringe worthy pun making a mental note to never say that out loud.  
\---

 

"Alright guys round up!" Hinata yelled clapping his hands. 

He was already getting really good at playing the captain role with the team now that he's a third year, even if Kageyama knew he has the personality of a 5 year old on the inside. 

"Okay, so even though it's only the second week of practice and we've already seen several injuries and bloody noses," He looked at Himura who pointed at him self mouthing 'who me' in a facetiously way. "I still think that this'll be a good year for the Karasuno volleyball club. We got some good new players this year so let's work as a team and make our way to nationals this year, okay?"

There was a chorus of "right's" and "okay's" as everyone stood up to clean up the volleyball a scattered around the room and take down the net for the next people to use the gym. 

Kageyama walked over to his redheaded friend and was greeted by his kind eyes that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside on a daily basis. "Yo Kageyama," Hinata said affably stopping Kageyama from staring into his eyes. 

He nodded in response as Hinata continued to speak, "Do you think I'm a good captain? I feel like maybe Ennoshita-san should've picked someone more mature to be captain, like Tsukishima or something." He said not sadly or pitifully but genuinely wanting feedback on his performance as the captain.

"I think Ennoshita made the perfect choice with you being captain," Hinata beamed up at him. "Even if you do have the maturity level of a stick, dumbass. Also never mention Tsukishima being captain, I would literally quit volleyball."

Hinata chuckled at the thought of him quitting for such a dumb reason. "No you wouldn't Kageyama, you love volleyball way too much to quit for that."

"Yeah you're right but I sure as hell would never let that dinosaur loving sadist captain this team." He cringed at the thought of that happening.

Hinata laughed at his setter, "Alright well I can't play favorites here so get your ass moving and clean."

"Aye aye captain," He said giving a two fingered salut and walking off.

\---

 

Each member of the Karasuno volleyball club had finished their cleaning and headed to the club room to change except for Hinata who stayed behind to lock up the gym after making sure it was cleaned properly. 

Once he headed up to the club room the only person left was Kageyama who normally walked home with him after practices. "Hey, hurry up and get changed so we can leave dumbass." The setter mumbled not looking up from his phone. 

Hinata scurried to the other side of the room and got his clothes from his bag. Now this was something Tobio would look up from his phone for. Hinata turned his back to him as he began to strip his clothes.

His eyes lingered on the boys back as he took off his shirt, changing it a bit too quickly for Kageyama's liking. 

But his enjoyment returned as he pulled of his gym shorts, stumbling a bit, almost making Kageyama chuckle but he bit down on his lip to prevent that.

The redhead pulled his jeans on quickly and he busied himself with his phone to avoid any awkwardness. "Alrighty lets hit the road," Hinata said throwing his bag over his shoulder.

They both walked in a comfortable silence for the first few minutes, but Hinata broke the silence. "Can you believe how many bloody noses we have seen only two weeks into practice?" He said it comically but once he thought about he he started to worry a little.

"Yeah that poor first year, Aki is a great setter but if he keeps taking balls to the face like that I say we switch him to a libero. I mean he's keeping the ball off the ground," Kageyama said grinning at Hinata as he laughed.

"Good idea… I'll keep that in mind," He said chuckling. "Himura's gonna give that kid a hard time now that Tanaka and Noya aren't here to keep him entertained like last year."

Ever since their third year began, practices seemed quieter without the two loudmouths around all the time. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Kageyama missed them both.

"Yeah he's definitely gonna miss them," He kicked an innocent rock before, "We should have them come back and play with us sometime. The first years should see the idiots the made Hirmura an asshole." 

Hinata grinned at him. "Yeah that'd be awesome, I bet they'd come and do it too.  
And I'm also pretty sure Himura was an asshole when he was born,"

They laughed together as they arrived on the Hinata's doorstep. Seconds after knocking on the door a mini Hinata Shouyou, also know as Hinata Natsu answered the door. She looked up and saw Kageyama her eyes lighting up, "Tobio nee-chan!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"I'm here too Natsu. You know me, Shouyou, your own sibling!" Hinata says acting hurt by her affection for his setter. 

"Yeah but I like Tobio better! I see you everyday anyways." She said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Kageyama bent down and picked her up giving her a hug, "I like you better than Shouyou too Natsu," She giggled and pecked Kageyama on the cheek.

He secretly had a soft spot for the little redhead. She reminded him so much of Hinata and was also the cutest kid in the world. How could anyone not love her?

"Wow nice to know where I stand with you guys," he said stepping into the house as Kageyama put her down. She ran in after Hinata and waved bye, "Bye Tobio!" 

He beamed as she ran back into the house. "See you tomorrow Kageyama," Hinata added.

"Bye Hinata," He waved and began walking to his own house.

\---

The second Kageyama got home he raced as fast as he could to his room successfully not getting caught.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags gets discouraged sometimes and need cheering up from his ball of sunshine. Angst occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say I greatly apologize for the wait it has been months since I've updated and I have no excuse but thank you to those of you have stuck around and will continue to read my fic. I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Baechou

Kageyama woke to the annoying beeping sound of his alarm clock announcing that it was 6:30 and time for him to get up. He groaned while rolling off his bed and switching on his lights. 

He trudged his way into the bathroom sleepily and looked at himself in the mirror. He tried to tame his mess of hair with his hands, with no such luck. He grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth while slowly waking up and gaining the life back in his body. 

Walking back to his room and getting changed, Kageyama noticed the time and started to hurry. Throwing his books and papers back in his bag and slipping his shoes on at the door, he left for school. 

\---

Kageyama arrived to his first class late and sleepy. He was scolded as he rushed to his seat in the middle of the room. Drowning out all the sounds of the other people in the room he put his head down.

'Already off to a great start today I see' he thought to himself

The teacher was in the middle of handing out the newly graded test the class had taken about a week ago. Kageyama had studied day and night for that test and still had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep he got. Getting a decent grade it was extremely crucial to him, it could boost his whole grade in the class. He put so much effort into studying, he just knew he had to pass.

The teacher got to Kageyama's desk and and laid the paper face down as she did with all of the tests. 

He flipped his over and immediately flipped it back. He put his face in his hands and breathed heavily. '36 really?!' He thought to himself. 'I didn't even pass, let alone get a score to boost his overall grade in this class'

He decided after class to talk to the teacher about a makeup test or anything else that could help him.

\---

Later that day, during volleyball practice Kageyama tried to get Tsukishima to help him understand the material he thought he already knew. Tsukishima tried to help but being the asshole he has always been it didn't work very well.

"How do you still not understand?" The blonde questioned.

"What you said is completely different from what the book says!" Kageyama had been struggling for the past 20 minutes trying to get some sort of help out of use out of Tsukki, with no luck what so ever.

"No it isn't!" Tsukishima looked him in the eyes and rested a hand on his shoulder, "You're helpless," 

Kageyama let out and exasperated groan and put his face in his hands.

Some first years walked over to where they were sitting on the bleachers. Middle blocker, Komatsu Sachi and Setter Akiyama Toshio. 

Komatsu looked down at Kageyama's failed test, "Wow man, 36? Is that why they made Hinata captain and not you?" He smirked before taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Shut up Komatsu! Hinata's an idiot, I bet he scored lower than I did," 

The captain whipped his head around from lecturing the second years about something for the fifth time this week. "I heard that Kageyama!" He glared back at the second years before marching over to him. "I'll have you know I scored much higher than 36!" He  
positioned his hands on his hips with his nose in the air as if he were proud of himself.

"Oh yeah? What'd you get, a 37?"  
Kageyama would never have believed him if he said he passed that test. It was difficult enough for Kageyama even with his extensive studying.

"Nope, I got an 87!" He said obviously pleased by the reaction of the others.

Tsukishima looked at him skeptically, "How the fuck did you manage that one?"

"Hey I'm smart!" Hinata said offended.

"Adderall, that's gotta be it." Akiyama added in. Tsukishima chuckled at that, giving the first year a high five.

"What? No! I actually studied a lot for this test! Yachi can confirm, she helped me," He stated defensively. 

"87? From you? The guy who came late to training camp because he failed a test in his first year? I don't think so," Tsukki shook his head, "Yachi helped you study back then too and you still failed."

"Shut up Tsukishima! You can't skip out on practice to pretend to help Kageyama study, if you're gonna be an asshole then go practice whatever it is you do to help out this team," He said glaring at him.

Tsukishima stood up, adjusting his glasses, "In case you forgot, I'm a middle blocker Hinata." 

"A shitty one at that," Hinata muttered back. 

After Tsukishima walked away, the first years following him, Hinata turned to Kageyama. "I can't believe you got an 87 and I got a 36... That unbelievable," Kageyama groaned into his hands.

"I only got that grade from studying so much with Yachi," He stared up at Kageyama and smiled, "Maybe you should try studying before the makeup test?"

"But Hinata I did study, like a lot! I lost so much sleep from studying and I definitely thought I get a good grade but I didn't even pass!" 

"Studying? You? I can't seem to connected the dots here," Hinata said on the verge of a chuckle. 

Kageyama glared daggers at him, "And you studying is normal? Yeah sure," He snapped.

Hinata put his hands up in the air as if surrendering for something, "Hey I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood," He sat down right next to Kageyama and set a hand on his shoulder. "If you're really that down about failing this test, how about you come over to my house tomorrow night and I'll help you cram for the makeup test? Besides Natsu has been wondering when you'd be spending the night the next time," He suggested flashing a warm smile at Kageyama that he could never refuse.

Kageyama stared at him for just a second wondering if this cram session would be helpful enough to get him to pass the makeup test, but he knew obviously he couldn't say no so he hoped for the best and agreed to Hinata's request. 

\---

As practice came to a close and the team rushed to the club room, Kageyama and Hinata met up at the club room door to walk home together. 

Hinata locked up the door just as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ran up to them, "Hey guys! Tsukki left his bag in the room, can I go get it?" Yamaguchi said before Hinata could take the key out of the lock. He twisted the key to the left and opened the door for Yamaguchi.

Kageyama looked over at Tsukishima who look kind of out of it compared to his usual persona. "You okay man?" Kageyama asked, looking him in the eyes. He nodded at Kageyama so he quickly dismissed it. 

Yamaguchi had come out of the door with a very odd and confusing look on his face as he handed Tsukki his bag and grabbed ahold of his hand before they walked off. 

Hinata and Kageyama both looked at each with worried and confused looks but they both shrugged it off and walked home talking about the material Kageyama need to cram for the next night. 

\--- 

Yamaguchi walked home from school with Tsukishima Kei for as long as he could remeber. They had lived quite close to each other so there was no problem in doing it. This gave him years of training and practice at something barely anyone else could do, reading Tsukki perfectly and knowing exactly how he felt before he even did himself. 

For the past few days Yamaguchi knew he was acting different. Weird almost like he didn't know how he was feeling, he looked uncomfortable and out of it but Yamaguchi couldn't tell why. And when things like this happened Yamaguchi knew what would more than likely cheer him up. 

As much as Tsukki would hate to admit it, he loves it when Yamaguchi does sweet, cutesy things and they do genuinely cheer him up most of the time. That's why when he heard he left his bag in the club room Yamaguchi took his chance. He was going to put a bag of Tsukki's favorite hard to find dinosaur gummy bears and a sweet note from himself into his bag before leaving the room. 

He had noticed Tsukki's phone in the back and he'd heard it buzz twice in a row so he checked to see who it could be. Yamaguchi had meant to leave something sweet in his boyfriends bag to cheer him up. Instead of doing that he found something he wish he hadn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated as always  
> ~Baechou


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some studying shenanigans and lots and lots of Kageyama and Nastu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not updated for the longest time because I lost all of my progress up until chapter 9 and I had to restart so I'm very sorry for the wait but here is the long awaited for chapter 3!

Kageyama normally spent his Saturday nights hating life at his house or sometimes other places. He was always bored or getting lectured by his parents. This in particular Saturday night, he was hating life at the Hinata household. 

He and Hinata had been studying nonstop for hours and Kageyama was about to bash his head in with a rock. 

"Hinata please, if I read one more sentence I'm gonna kill myself," He said falling backwards on to the floor in Hinata's bedroom. As if on cue Hinata's little sister barged in the door.

"I have snacks!" She said cheerfully, setting a plate of cookies right on top of the books and papers scattered across the table. 

She beamed brightly at the two boys to which she received an annoyed look from one boy and a cheerful smile from the other. Kageyama, who had been smiling at Natsu, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. 

"Thank you Natsu! If you didn't bring those cookies I think I would've died!" He said. 

"You would've died?" She questioned loudly as she rushed to get a cookie for Kageyama to eat. 

Kageyama loved how gullible she was because of her age, though he knew she wouldn't grow out of being so gullible if she grew up to be anything like her brother.

Kageyama took the cookie from the frantic little girl and took a bite, "Thanks Natsu! Now I can live!"

Hinata's mildly annoyed looked changed to smiling softly as he watched their exchange. 

Even after two years of two of them have been friends, Hinata will never get over how happy he gets when Kageyama warms up to his little sister. Everyone says he's just cold and scary but if they ever saw him around Natsu their thoughts would change drastically. 

"Shou!" Natsu said jumping out of Kageyama's lap, "Will you guys watch a movie with me?!" She looked at him with wide eyes, almost at eye level because Hinata was sitting on the floor and she was jumping up in front of him. "Mom say that I can stay up late if you guys are with me!"

Hinata tried to respond to her faster than Kageyama could because he knew he'd use any excuse to get out of studying that he could, even if that meant watching Disney princess movie with Natsu that he's seen at least a billion times. 

"Natsu I don't think-" and of course, as he expected,

"Of course we'll watch a movie with you Natsu!" Kageyama said joyfully. 'Get out of study card' he thought to himself. Also more time to spend with his favorite ball of sunshine, Natsu. How could there be any downside to this?

Hinata looked at him with a 'I can't believe you came over here to study and you're about to go watch movies with my little sister instead' look. 

"Natsu why don't you go get the movie started and Kageyama and I will be down in a minute."

"Okay!" She said happily skipping out of the room.

"I know what you're doing Kageyama and if you and if you fail this test it won't be on me." Hinata said looking him in the eye.

"Oh come on Hinata, it's just one movie break. We've been studying for hours and I'll even stay late tomorrow to keep studying with you if you want." Any excuse he could get to be with Hinata instead of at his own house alone he'd take with no hesitation, even if it did involve studying. 

"Okay fine," Hinata said. He understood he needed a break of course, he just knew that non stop studying is what got him his 87 and he wanted Kageyama to do just as good as he did. "Let's just make sure you pass that make up test, okay?"

Kageyama smiled, trying not to think about how cute Hinata looked saying that. He nodded and said with enthusiasm, "Yeah we'll make sure I ace it!"

"Okay, okay lets not go that far. You? Get an A one that test? Please," Hinata said laughing.

"That's funny coming from you Hinata. Don't forget I wasn't the only one late to training camp in our first year, you aren't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed either." He said as Hinata whipped his head around as if he wasn't listening. Kageyama laughed lightly as they both exited the room, heading to the living room to watch a movie with Natsu. 

\---

The next morning Kageyama and Hinata were sitting at the table enjoying some terribly made pancakes they made for themselves. 

"These are the worst pancakes I've ever had," Kageyama says yet he takes another bite.

Meanwhile Hinata is scarfing his plate down as if they were the best thing he's ever eaten. "But they were made with love Kageyama!"

"Hinata they're burnt."

"The burnt parts just add flavor."

Kageyama shook his head and continued to eat his pancakes. 

As they finished the last bites of their breakfast a very sleep Nastu trudged into the kitchen. "Are you guys eating pancakes without me?" She said sleepily. 

Kageyama headed towards her and kneeled down to her level, "It's okay Nastu they were yucky you wouldn't have wanted them." He told her. 

"Okay, will you make me a bowl of Lucky Charms then Tobio?" She louoked up at him with the same warm brown eyes that Hinata has and he answered before he could even think about what she had asked him. 

"Of course Nastu, sit up at the table and I'll get it for you," He said as he stands back up and heads for the cabinets. 

Hinata watches as Natsu sits down at the table happily waiting for Kageyama to pour her cereal. Hinata loves how Natsu sees Kageyama as a second big brother and he couldn't stress it enough. He gets super happy every time he's sees the two of them do something together. Kageyama is always sweet and nice to her and that's not something you see everyday. Kageyama would never admit it to anyone else but he loves Nastu as if she were his own sister and Hinata thought that was the cutest thing ever, and of course the extra help was always appreciated. 

As Hinata joyfully watch Kageyama hand Natsu her bowl of Lucky Charms he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Once he pulled it out he saw that Tsukishima was calling him and he was utterly confused. Sure the two text each other often, but the last time Tsukishima called him was to find out where he was the last time he got lost running. 

"Hello?" He answered,

Kageyama looked over from Nastu happily eating her cereal to a confused Hinata on the phone. 

"Tsukishima?" 

Kageyama could hear jumbled noises from Hinatas phone but he couldn't make out the words.

"Dude are you okay? Hellooo?"

More jumbled noises...

"Tsukishima where are you? I'm coming to get you,"

There were a few more exchanges between the two before Hinata hung up and pulled Kageyama a little farther away from Nastu. 

"Okay so Tsukishima is more than likely drunk off his ass right now for some reason that he wouldn't tell me, so I'm going to go get him. Can you keep an eye on Natsu for me?"

"Yeah sure. Where's Tsukishima at?"

"God knows so I might be a little while but I'll be back as soon as I can." Hinata said before throwing on his shoes and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Because of my lack of updating and the slight cliffhanger ending I will be posting the next chapter on Monday so be ready for that!!  
> If you guys want to contact me, ask questions or just chat with me my Tumblr is http://levi--baechou.tumblr.com don't be afraid to hit me up on there!!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated at always!


	4. Chapter 4

While simultaneously trying not to worry Natsu but freaking out himself, Kageyama found himself sitting on the living room couch watching various Disney movies with the small redhead bouncing in his lap. 

Right now they were in the middle of The Lion King, one of Kageyama's personal favorites, but he was having trouble enjoying it because he was checking his phone every five seconds for an update from Hinata. Hinata had been gone for maybe an hour and a half at this point and there had been no sign of Tsukishima at the billions of places Hinata checked. 

After about 15 minutes of no texts from Hinata and a mild panic attack, Kageyama's phone finally made a dinging sound alerting him he had a text. 

'I found him. I'll be back soon' the text read. Kageyama felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. He could finally enjoy his time watching his guilty pleasure Disney movie with Natsu as she bounced around and sang along to the songs. 

\---

When Hinata got home he kept quiet trying not to make Tsukishima dreadful headache worse- he had freaked out when he had found him lying on a park bench passed out after searching for him for nearly hours -but he realized he had been so quiet neither Kageyama nor Natsu had even noticed the two boys walk in. 

After toeing his shoes off and leaving Tsukishima at the door to either take his shoes off or pass out again, whichever came first, he walked into the living room and stood a few feet behind the couch where he could see Natsu and Kageyama happily singing along to The Lion King music together. He had to bite down on his finger to stop himself from laughing at what he was witnessing. 

This was completely unlike the Kageyama everyone normally sees at school and out in public, not a single other person at their school could picture him singing along to Disney songs with a 6 year old. Yet things like this seemed normal to Hinata and it made his heart flutter every time he thought about the fact he's one of the few people who get to witness Kageyamas dorky side on a daily basis. 

A second later Tsukishima appeared next to and trudged up behind the couch.

"-I just can't wait to be king!" The two sang, horribly out of tune.

"I thought you were already king, King," Tsukishima said in a loud whisper. 

Natsu and Kageyama both jumped up not realizing he was there before but Kageyama shot him a glare not a second later then looked back to see Hinata still leaning against the wall trying to hold in his laugh. He quickly looked away and blushed feeling way to many emotions at once. 

Tsukishima was quite obviously drunk to Kageyama and Hinata but Natsu didn't have a clue what was wrong with him and it worried her as he sloppily threw himself on the other side of the couch. 

"Tobio is Tsukki okay? What's wrong with him?"  
She asked worriedly. 

As Kageyama was trying to think of something to tell her Tsukishima spoke up from his spot on the couch, "What is wrong with me Kageyama?"

Hinata finally left his spot leaning on the wall and strode over to them, "Okay," he said dragging out the 'O', "I think Tsukishima needs some water. Could you get some Natsu?" 

She nodded and jumped off of Kageyamas lap before running down the hallway to the kitchen. 

"Okay you wanna tell us what the hell you did?" Hinata said getting that serious look on his face he gets when he goes into what Kageyama like to call 'Captain Mode'. 

Tsukishima muttered something that neither of them could hear, "Huh?" Kageyama said, telling him to speak up. 

"Tadashi..." He spoke barely loud enough for them to hear this time. The two looked at each other with worry in their eyes. Yamaguchi. Something horrible must have happened to get Tsukishima to act like this. 

"Is Yamaguchi okay?" Kageyama questioned a little loudly. "What happened to him?"

Natsu came running over to Tsukishima with a glass of water in her hands. "Here you go," She spoke softly handing him the glass. He sat up, taking the glass out of her small hands and taking a long drink. During his drink Natsu took her seat next to him on the couch. 

After his drink he sat the glass back down on the ground nearly knocking it over, he set his face in his hands and did something very few people had seen him do. He cried. He didn't just cry, he bawled. Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other in panic and they both rushed over to Tsukishima. 

"Will you please tell us what happened? Did Yamaguchi get hurt? Is he okay?" Hinata begged to get any information out Tsukishima but the only thing he got was,

"He hates me... nothing's okay anymore..." He spoke in between sobs. 

Neither of them could process what was happening. It was all too quick, all too odd. What on Earth was going on?

Kageyama looked at Hinata and could see the same worry and confusion in his eyes. Whatever had happened had really hurt Tsukishima and anyone who had spent five minutes with him could tell. This was not the same dinosaur loving sadist they knew and Kageyama and Hinata were determined to change that back. 

"Hey Tsukishima I think you should get some sleep, I think you've had enough for today you need some rest," Hinata announced to get Tsukishima's attention. 

"Ah Hinata I can't go home like this... I..." Tsukishima trailed off mid sentence and stared at the floor. Hinata gave Kageyama a look and nodded towards Natsu which immediately told to get the small girl out of the room so he could talk to Tsukishima without having to watch what he says. 

Kageyama strode over to the girl and smiled at her, "Hey Natsu will you come with me so your brother can talk to Tsukki alone?"

She stared up at him worried and confused but nodded with her hands out gesturing for Kageyama to pick her up, "Will you make me a snack Tobio?"

They left the living room and Hinata sat himself down right next to Tsukishima, who had his head in his hands. "Hey Tsukishima? I'm not going to make you go home to sleep or anything, you can stay here for as long as you want, but you gotta tell us what happened or there's nothing we can do to help," He spoke softly but just stern enough to make sure he got his point across. 

Tsukishima nodded earnestly yet it took him a couple of seconds to voice his reply, "...I don't think I can talk about it now... maybe after I sleep and get rid of this awful headache... I just... Tadashi, he..." he trailed off several times before giving up on trying to form a proper sentence. 

"It's fine, you don't have to talk about it now. Just go lay down in my bed and go to sleep for how ever long you need to and after your all sobered up and that headache is gone, that's when we'll talk," Hinata spoke calmly but on the inside he was freaking out. This guy that's he's been around non-stop for two years had never let his guard down, he always had something to say, some kind of insult, but now seeing him barely able to form a sentence was driving him insane. 

What on Earth could have happened to change all of that completely?

\---

Kageyama was with Natsu in her room when Hinata came back from talking with Tsukishima. He walked in and Kageyama noticed the look of confusion and worry on his face. It made him wonder if he was able to get any information out of him. 

His look immediately changed from worrying about his friend to the biggest shit eating grin Kageyama had ever seen on him. "Hey Kageyama, you ready to get back to studying?" Hinata said with a hint of teasing in his tone but Kageyama knew he wasn't. 

"Are you kidding? After that fiasco?" He asked dumbfounded. 

"You're the one who promised me you'd ace the makeup test," 

Kageyama reluctantly got up and followed Hinata out of the room leaving Natsu in there to play by herself for a while. Not a second after he closed the door he asked, "Did you get anything out of Tsukishima?"

Hinata shook his head, "Not really, he said once he's not the wreck he is now he'll tell us."

"I hope Yamaguchi isn't anything like he is right now," He had been worrying about how Yamaguchi was doing ever since Tsukishima muttered his name and the thought couldn't seem to leave his mind. 

"Well we both know Yamaguchi is smarter than Tsukishima and would never go and do something as stupid as what he did, though I never thought it'd be something Tsukishima would do in the first place," Hinata said but noticed Kageyama get quiet. "But hey, no need to worry if it wasn't for us those idiots wouldn't have been dating in the first place so we can help them patch up whatever this is!"

Kageyama loved the way he was stupidly optimistic about every situation they got into because it always brought even a little bit of light on everything, but he loved it the most because it was such the opposite of himself and everything he knew growing up. He was always told to suspect the worst out of everything so you won't be disappointed if it does end up that way, and that's one thing he hated about himself. He wished he could see the world from those stupid big brown eyes he loved so much. He wished he could be able to bring light on bad situations just the way Hinata does. But because that's not the way he thinks and he's never been more grateful to have someone like Hinata in his life so he could do it for him. 

"Yeah you're right," Kageyama said with a non terrifying grin on his face.

"Of course I'm right I always am. But before we do all that we gotta make sure you ace this test!" Kageyama groaned loudly but followed Hinata anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone has a very much needed talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> MAJOR CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE FROM CHAPTER TWO FORWARD!!! PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THE CHANGES BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER

Tsukishima woke up with the most excruciating headache he had ever had. He could barely think and the light shining in from the window was making it so much worse. So he shut his eyes and laid there on Hinata's bed trying to avoid thinking about the events of the past two days. 

But the memories and the images and sounds of sobbing and yelling had all rushed into his mind at once, making the throbbing pain in head go from terrible to horrendous. He had never thought it would've ended up like this. He never meant for it to. Yamaguchi was so hurt by what had happened and it was his fault. He fucked up so badly this time. He's never going to be able to fix this. 

He slowly tried to open one eye at a time but it didn't help, the light was still killing him. After opening his eyes he took in his surroundings trying to remember much of what had happened before he fell asleep. He knew he was at Hinata's but it was hard to remember everything that had happened in his drunken state. He rolled over on his side and noticed something on the bedside table. It was a bottle of aspirin, a glass of water left by Hinata and Kageyama to help with that horrendous headache. 

He smiled fondly, even if they are the stupidest people he'd ever met, they were still really great friends to him. He knew he was going to have to tell them what happened sooner or later and he hoped that they wouldn't act the same way Yamaguchi did. 

Speak of the devil, Tsukishima thought. He could hear the two arguing outside the door about if they should open the door and wake Tsukishima up or not. They both went silent, he could hear the knob on the door turn and the creaking from the door opening. 

Tsukishima sat himself up on his elbows and watched the two enter the room. 

"Hey Tsukishima you feeling any better or do we need to leave so you can rest more?" Hinata said softly, trying not to make his headache worse by talking loudly. 

"I'm feeling fine, this headache is killing me though." He groaned quietly, "How long was I sleeping?" 

He remembered going to sleep while it was still early afternoon but the annoying light shining through the window told him that it wasn't only a few hours. 

"Well you went to sleep at like two in the afternoon and now it's about eleven in the morning so," Hinata trailed off noticing that he couldn't count the hours on his fingers so he gave up, "A really long time."

Tsukishima groaned and grabbed his head, "That's nearly a full day oh my god," He raised his head and look at them, "Why didn't you wake me up? Where did you sleep last night?"

"Well we thought you could use the rest after everything that happened yesterday and we didn't sleep much last night anyways," Hinata pointed his thumb Kageyama's way, "We were up really late last night studying so that why he looks like he's craving death over there."

Tsukishima barely let out a chuckle, "That's just what he always looks like to me." 

Kageyama shot him a glare from his seat at the bottom of the the bed. He looked so tired Tsukishima wondered if he had gotten any sleep at all. The throbbing in his head started to go down but it still hurt like hell.

"Hey do you guys know how many aspirins it would take to kill myself?" He said picking up the bottle and looking on the back. 

"Around 25 or so," Kageyama said gruffly, not only was he visibly sleepy but you could also hear it in his voice. 

Hinata whipped his head around and looked at him incredulously, "Why do you know that? You can remember how many aspirins it takes to OD but you can't remember the shit we've been studying, what the hell?"

Kageyama shrugged, "That kind of knowledge comes in handy in everyday life, when the fuck am I gonna have to explain Adolf Hitler's achievements to someone in my everyday life?"

"You're gonna have to do it in a few days on your test! Also aren't you the one who said you never wanted to hear another word about the Holocaust? Stop complaining, I finally let you take a break from studying so stop thinking about it," Hinata said shutting Kageyama up. 

Tsukishima waited in a few moments of silence until he finally broke it, "Okay so I'm guessing you guys didn't only come in here to wake me up did you? You're waiting for me to tell you about what happened with Yamaguchi right?"  
He thought he could finally tell them without breaking down and crying. He really hoped they'd let him explain himself unlike Yamaguchi who was too mad to let him talk. 

Hinata exhaled like he'd been holding in a breath for hours and Kageyama's eyes went wide, "Oh my god yes, please tell us what happened," Hinata said like he'd been holding it in since he opened the door. 

Tsukishima took a few moments to mentally prepare himself for the hopefully not terrible mess that would follow this, "Okay well I'm not gonna sit here and try to sugar coat anything I'm just gonna get right to the point," He watched them both nod in anticipation, "So remember that we went to Tokyo for the short training camp with Nekoma back in like May? When all the old third years came back to practice too? Yeah well right after that I uh," He got a little quieter and stumbled over his words, "kinda slept with Kuroo..." He trailed off waiting for their loud reactions. 

Kageyama could barely believe what came out of Tsukishima's mouth. He wasn't even done processing it before Hinata opened his mouth and said loudly, "You what?! How could you do something like to Yamaguchi?! He loves you and you have the nerve to sit over here and wallow in your own pity? I can't believe you went out of your way to get yourself black out drunk and pass out on a fucking park bench when this was one-hundred percent your fault! You don't have the ri-"

"Hinata shut up!" Kageyama said after thinking about what Tsukishima told him instead of jumping to conclusion like Hinata had done. 

He turned around and stared at him incredulously, "What? Don't tell me to shut up! Are you actually going to take his side on this? He cheated on Yama-" Kageyama cut him off. 

"He didn't cheat on Ya-" This time it was Hinata doing the interrupting. 

"What the fuck do you mean he didn't cheat on him? When you fuck someone that isn't your boyfriend, that's cheating you idiot!"

"Well no shit Sherlock, but the last time we went to Nekoma and Kuroo was there they weren't even dating yet! That was in the end of last year! Right before Ennoshita and everyone graduated!"

Hinata stared at him wide eyed and he looked terrified to turn around and face his friend who he just chewed out terribly for something he didn't do. Once he did turn around he found Tsukishima staring down at his lap, his eyes wide, almost filling with tears. 

"Oh my god no Tsukishima I'm so so sorry I didn't mean it. You know I'm an idiot who doesn't think things through and I just jumped to conclusions. You know I'd just do anything to make sure nobody hurt Yamaguchi, any of us would," Hinata spoke desperately, trying his hardest to get the point across that he was the idiot and Tsukishima was not to blame. 

Tsukishima shook his head, "Its still my fault," He answered dejectedly. "I shouldn't have slept with him last year, I knew it was a bad idea when I did it. It was stupid I was in love with Yamaguchi back then and I was too afraid to say anything about it so I went and did something stupid to get my mind off of it. It was my fault... I ruined everything... It was my fault," He tried so hard not to fall apart but in the end, he just couldn't stop it. He had lost the most important person in his life. Yamaguchi had always been with him and it was his fault that he was hurting now. 

"Yamaguchi knows that you didn't cheat on him right? He doesn't think that it was the last time we went to Tokyo right? Because that was only a month ago and you guys started dating like four months ago back in the middle of June," Kageyama said frantically. Just as Hinata had said, any of them would go out of there way to make sure no one hurt Yamaguchi, and he meant it. He knew it was all just misunderstanding and that neither of them should be upset or hurting, but they were and he needed to find some way to help out his friends. 

"I don't know what Yamaguchi thinks," He struggled to get the words out without crying, "that night all he did was yell at me. I was too shook up and scared to correct him and I feel like absolute shit about it. Apparently when he went to get my bag from the club room Kuroo texted me about what happened and Yamaguchi read the texts." 

A few moments later Tsukishima finally let it out. He cried until he couldn't anymore and with Kageyama and Hinata there to console him it made him feel better, but it also made it worse, knowing that Yamaguchi might be doing the same thing right now with no one to comfort him. That's what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to be there, to be a shoulder for Yamaguchi to cry on, not sitting here crying about how he fucked something up and didn't fix it. 

"Don't worry man, we're gonna fix this and everything will be okay again. There's not gonna be anymore screaming or passing out on park benches. There'll be no more of that, we'll fix it."

It took a few minutes but Tsukishima finally began to start believing what Kageyama was telling him. For the first time he started to believe everything was going to work out. 

The sound of small footsteps pattering down the hallway and a small red headed girl at the door shook him from his thoughts. "Is the yelling over? Because I didn't want to interrupt but I'm hungry." She told them bluntly. She looked sleepy with her hair tossed around and still in her pajamas. 

Hinata got up and walked over to her, "Come on, I'll make you something to eat." Hinata walked out the door and she happily skipped behind him, closing the door behind her. 

"You good?" Kageyama asked.

"Yeah I'm good, we just gotta fix this soon." Tsukishima looked over to him and gave him a question look, "Also why do you know almost the exact date that me and Yamaguchi started dating?" He almost laughed at the question and Kageyama's reaction to it. 

"Well excuse me for remembering when my friends finally got together!" He said throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "And besides if it wasn't for me and Hinata you two idiots would still be in love with each other but doing nothing about it and then die old and alone you were too stupid to realize it."

"Yeah because 'being in love with someone and doing nothing about it' doesn't sound familiar," He scoffed at Kageyama. 

"Shut up! At least I haven't been doing it since my childhood like you and Yamaguchi have!" He said turning away feeling a pink tint rise on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah OKAY im finally getting some new chapters out! The week coming up is the last week before finals week so I don't know how much I'll be able to write but I'll definitely write some more during Christmas break!!!  
> ~baechou

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and making it all the way through those terrible jokes and puns  
> *is ashamed of her sense of humor*  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!  
> ~baechou


End file.
